This invention relates to methods and means for conveniently and frequently donating to qualified charities and savings or other accounts in small amounts, and particularly to an organized collection and recording system.
In current shopping situations a clerk inputs the price of all items in a cash register and the latter totals the price. The consumer offers either the exact amount of cash or a sum exceeding the price, and the clerk enters that amount. The cash register then subtracts the price from the cash.
The excess cash offers the customer an opportunity to save small amounts of money painlessly. It also affords the consumer to donate small amounts of money to charity. In fact, establishments sometimes display advertisements with receptacles for deposit of small change to be donated to charities. However these systems do not give the consumer an opportunity to save and donate his or her money consistently with respect to a favorite charity and fail to keep adequate records if the amounts grow enough to make it worthwhile to consider the tax implications of the contributions.
An object of the invention is to provide an organized collection and recording system that provides consumers, even small children, with the ability to donate to qualified charities, and have donor cards capable of storing electronic credits.